User blog:Shido itsuka/Draw! The Future Card That Only Belongs To you! Chapter 1: LUMENIZE! Blazing Force!
Thank you for you guys idea and characters! Thank you so much! i want to make this want to let you guys saw the first chapter of this, so, i did try my best on this, have a awesome day and enjoy the first chapter! Chapter 1: LUMENIZE! Blazing Force! This is a city called ‘Sawami City’ This is the city that have everything about buddy fight, this city is almost every best buddy fighter in the world come from, and this city have one of the biggest buddy fight pro league in the world, and that league it’s called：‘BFP League’ , and the best Buddy Fight Academy, and that Academy it’s called: ‘Genesis Academy’ But the story doesn’t start form there, maybe you guys have guessed, or maybe you guys have not, but were the story begin it’s in a Buddy Fight Academy that have almost nobody go to there, and it’s call…. —Buddy Academy And here it’s where the story begin. But, first, let’s look at somewhere, which is close by to the Buddy Academy… —On the way to the Buddy Academy— “I am totally late! Drum! I saw you going to wake me up today!” A 14 year old Blue hair boy with bright blue eyes with a suit of normal school uniform have been running on the street fast as he can, beside him, there’s a little red dragon with gold hair, and have full armed up, and he have holding a drill on his right hand, or claw. “Why did you ask me?! I saw you will wake us up! Shido!” Drum have Counterclaim to what Shido have say, and he have lift up his drill to show he have been little bit triggered by the talk. “Ok, we both sleep like dead pig, so, yeah, kind of our bad.” Sayed the blue hair boy says to Drum. “But...” “Anyway, we need to get to Academy on time, if we don’t….” Shido have been quick, and have say something before Drum have say the thing he wanna say, but when he say the word’ if we don’t…’ both of the faces have turned in to a very….colourful face.. “I don’t wanna get late!” “Wait Up! Shido!” —At the Buddy Academy Front Door— “Berith, how long have we been waiting for Shido-kun?” A 14 year old boy with dark hair with bright blue eyes just like Shido, wearing Black and white stripe hoodie and white T-Shirt on the inside ask to the boy next to him and that is checking his buddy fight deck. “About 15 minute, just wait longer Kurai, he will come soon,and how long you have stay in the trees shadow.” Berith answered to the question that have asked, and then he have back on to check his deck again. “Sorry to keep you guys waiting!” Shido and Drum have run to the place where Kurai and Berith have been waiting, and have saying he have being sorry to let then waiting. “Shido, you’re almost late.” Said Berith.' “Yeah, I’m sorry about that...forgive me.”' Shido have feel sorry for Morderd and Berith because they wait for him and Drum so long, but what Berith have say next, have make him wanna laugh:” Just buy me and Kurai a box of Booster set each.”' “Ok…wait, what?!”' “Should....we get going right now?” Says Kurai, and then they have just found out...there's only 3 minute go to class... and if they don't make it... there will be some big terrible..' "oh no! Guys! Let's get going!" "Hey! Wait Up!" Drum have pick up the drill that he have left on the gurad, and starting to run with shido, and Berith and Morderd have did the same thing, running with shido. “Please! Wait for me! Shido-kun! Berith-kun!” —After Go To Class And Have a Test— "This is Painful..." Said Shido looks like he is going to die anytime, by the looks of him, he looks like he have lost something, but Berith and Kurai looks way better then Shido, looks like they did well after all. "It’s Shido-kun ok?” Said Kurai, and he is worried about Shido right now. “Every time he has a test he will turn to like that, but he is fine.” Berith Answered to Kurai, and have a streach. "Kurai!" Said Shido "Y,yes?!" Kurai answered it quickly as possible, but he have been scard a little bit. "Let's have a Buddy Fight Match!Here and Now!" Shido says the word ‘buddy fight' suddenly come more brighter then after the test, he showen his Core Deck, and that's his belt. "Ok, Let's do it!" "Nin!" (Accpet Your Challenge.) Kurai have accpeted Shido's challenge, and behind him, appers a mini ninja with a katana out of nowere and stand beside Kurai, and that mini ninja is Kurai's buddy,Nanomachine Ninja Tsukikage "Drum! Let's Do it!" "Ready at any time! Shido!" Drum Answered back to Shido, and he have have making his drill bunker starting to spin. "Burn! My Will That Never Give up!Like The Burning Sun!! LUMENIZE! Blazing Force!" "The Ninjas Are The Shadow, Under The Shadow, The Way Of A Shinobi Never Change! LUMENIZE! Eclipse of the Shinobi!" "Raise The Flag!" Kurai have shout this out, and beside him, Tsukikage have back to normal size and holding a flag. "Open The Flag!" But Shido shout it a diffent way, and behind him, Drum is waving the flag. "Katana World it's my world!" Said Kurai. "I fight for Dragon World!" Said Shido. "It's time to BUUUDDDYYYY~" "FIGHT!' The match beentwin Dragon World and Katana World IT'S...begin! Category:Blog posts